Amongst the compounds of formula (I), methyl 2,2-dimethyl-6-methylene-1-cyclohexanecarboxylate and ethyl 2,2-dimethyl-6-methylene-1-cyclohexanecarboxylate are known chemical entities. They are in fact useful compounds in organic synthesis and, in particular, for the preparation of .gamma.-damascone. Thus, the preparation and use of methyl 2,2-dimethyl-6-methylene-1-cyclohexanecarboxylate in this context has been described in the prior art [see, for example, R. L. Snowden, Helv. Chim. Acta, 71, 1587 (1988) and references therein] and namely in published European patent application No. 0260472. Likewise, published Japanese patent application No. 56-40633 has disclosed the preparation of .gamma.-damascone starting from ethyl 2,2-dimethyl-6-methylene-1-cyclohexanecarboxylate. Nevertheless, the odor properties of these esters have remained unrecognized to this day.